


Flowers for miss Kenton

by LRRH



Category: Remains of the Day - Kazuo Ishiguro
Genre: F/M, Fan Art, Gen, fic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made this sketch  after a little lovely  fic (in my native language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for miss Kenton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Я принёс вам цветы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319747) by [MinamiM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiM/pseuds/MinamiM). 



http://fav.me/d9w75xj


End file.
